


For Everything Else ...

by were_lemur



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc takes an opportunity to mess with MacGyver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Everything Else ...

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project: Day 154

"Five hundred dollars!" MacGyver's fellow volunteer exclaimed. "Thank you, mister!"

"Of course, my darling." The smooth, British-accented voice sent a chill down MacGyver's spine.

_Murdoc._

He shoved his clipboard into the startled woman's hands, and took off after the professional killer, weaving through the crowd. He caught up with him around the corner.

"I don't know what you're playing at."

"Why would I be playing, MacGyver?"

"Donating to a gun control charity, Murdoc? That's not like you."

Murdoc shrugged. "It's not as if gun laws matter to me, MacGyver. And the look on your face when you recognized me? Priceless."


End file.
